


Great Minds

by Star55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: There’s a ring in Tyler’s pocket, waiting to be put on the finger of the man he loves, and his moment is being taken away from him.aka the hobrien proposal fic that no one asked for.





	Great Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> I don't even know.
> 
> I have no idea what anyone in Dylan's family is actually like, so their personalities etc, are all fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for Jen. I love you so much. Thank you for existing. And for being you. ♥

It’s a Sunday and Tyler is nervous.

He fixes his hair in the mirror for what seems like the hundredth time and huffs out an annoyed breath. 

_This is stupid_ , he thinks. He knows Dylan’s family. He’s been around them plenty of times. There isn’t reason to be nervous. And yet, here he is, standing in front of the mirror of his and Dylan’s home feeling _nervous_. 

He grabs his keys, slipping on his sunglasses before exiting the house. He makes sure that the front door is locked securely behind him and heads for his car. He’s meeting Dylan at Dylan’s parents’ place, and the moment he thinks about _it_ , he’s nervous again. 

Tyler turns the radio on as he drives down the street, trying to find something that will distract him from his own mind. He settles on humming along to some pop song that he’s heard Dylan sing in the shower before. 

The distraction works. A little too well, because he’s parking the car outside of the O’Brien house sooner than he thought he would. 

A car drives by before Tyler even thinks about getting out of his. He glances around him, making sure that no one is watching him and he reaches to open the glove compartment. He digs to the back and pulls out a beautiful black velvet box. 

It makes his heart skip a beat.

He’s a walking cliché.

Despite knowing that the ring is safely inside of the box, Tyler pops it open and looks at it. It’s a simple white gold band. The detail is on the engraving inside it that no one else but Dylan will get to see. 

He snaps the lid shut and tucks it into his jacket pocket, patting it for his peace of mind, before getting out of the car.

As he approaches the house, he can hear the noise level increase slightly. It’s not going to be a big family affair by any means, but Tyler can pinpoint Dylan’s laughter in any situation. It makes his pulse kick up just a notch. 

Out of habit, he pushes the doorbell and is greeted moments later by Julia, who smiles brightly at him. 

“Tyler! C’mon in!” she says, opening the door wider. 

“Hey, Jules,” Tyler replies, smiling easily at her. 

She gives him a massive hug before the door has even closed and he sinks into it ever so slightly. “Everyone’s out the back already.”

“Can I put my jacket away?” Tyler asks, shrugging out of it.

“Yeah, of course,” Julia replies. She takes Tyler’s jacket and hangs it in the small closet by the front door. 

“How was South Africa?” Tyler asks as they wander through the house. He hasn’t seen her since her trip there earlier in the year, and she excitedly tells him about all of the hiking she did, pride underlying in her tone.

“I’ll show you some photos later,” she promises as they enter the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs a pitcher of infused water. She’s just closing the door with her hip when Dylan steps in. 

“Hey!” he says happily. 

Tyler can’t help but smile back at him, taking in the dimple and the scruffy hair and stubble along his jaw. “Hi.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Julia says with a slight laugh. 

Dylan’s lips are soft and warm and are everything good in the world. His hands settle on Tyler’s hips, squeezing him ever so slightly. “How was the drive?”

“Good,” Tyler mumbles against Dylan’s lips. They part after a few more moments, just taking each other in. It hasn’t been that long since they’ve seen each other, but Dylan hasn’t been home in a while, staying with his parents before they go away on a long vacation. It makes Tyler want to do that with Dylan sometime in the future.

“Everyone’s waiting,” Julia interrupts them a few minutes later. They haven’t moved from each other’s arms in the kitchen, neither of them eager to make the first move to separate. 

Dylan presses one last, chaste kiss to Tyler’s lips before taking his hand and leading him out to the terrace. 

The sun is shining brightly out in the garden, the terrace under shade, but pleasantly warm. Tyler glances at the outdoor table that is laden down with an array of delicious brunch foods, each one looking more appealing than the next. 

Lisa gets up to greet him first, drawing Tyler into a tight Mom-like hug. She beams up at him and pats both of his cheeks with her hands. “It’s so lovely to see you again, Tyler.”

“You too, Lisa,” he replies fondly. She squeezes his shoulder affectionately before letting him go. 

Patrick stands up next, enveloping Tyler in a warm embrace. He loves that Dylan’s family are huggers, that the affection runs deep in each of them. “It was good seeing you on my television again last night. Even if that Superman suit leaves _very_ little to the imagination.”

“ _Dad!_ ” Dylan exclaims exasperatedly from where he’s already sitting at the table. 

Tyler feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment. “It’s worth it for the show, even if it does take ages to get into.”

“I bet it’s like those leather pants I wore in the eighties – once I pulled them down, they didn’t want to go back up again,” Patrick says, clapping Tyler on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Dad, TMI,” Dylan says, shaking his head. 

“You looked _good_ in this pants though, hon,” Lisa says, eliciting twin groans from her children. 

Tyler rounds the other side of the table where Julia’s long-term girlfriend, Phoebe, is standing, pouring drinks out. She sets the pitcher down and gives him a hug.

“Phoebe, it’s good to see you,” Tyler says, trying not to get bits of pastel pink hair in his mouth.

“You too, Tyler.”

He gently squeezes Julia’s shoulder as he walks back around the table to sit next to Dylan, who immediately puts a warm hand on his thigh, throwing him a wink and a smirk. 

“I’m starving,” Dylan says and immediately, everyone begins helping themselves to the food. 

Tyler takes a sip of the drink Phoebe had poured for him while Dylan sets the bowl of blueberries in front of Tyler’s plate, followed by a waffle that he’s speared on his fork.

“Why didn’t we break out the fondue set?” Dylan asks around a mouthful of strawberries. “We could’ve had chocolate fondue and all of this fruit.”

“Because you won’t wash all of the solidified chocolate out of it when we’re done,” Lisa replies with a pointed look. “That stuff gets in _everywhere_.”

“Worth it,” Dylan mumbles.

Tyler lets the conversations wash over him, adding his own input here and there. He’s mostly content to listen to this wonderful family chatter as they eat, Dylan’s hand occasionally falling onto Tyler’s thigh, squeezing softly. 

The third time it happens, Tyler drops his hand onto top of Dylan’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing softly. It earns him a soft smile from Dylan, one that’s usually only given to him when they’re completely alone. It makes Tyler’s heart sing in his chest. 

The ring in Tyler’s jacket pocket inside of the house sends a siren call to him. He should have put it in his pants pocket, but Dylan would’ve found it the moment he got his hands on Tyler. 

When the conversation comes to a slow end as everyone finishes eating. Brunch really is one of the best meals, Tyler thinks. He excuses himself and Julia does the same, saying to everyone that she’s going to make mimosas. 

Once Tyler is out of her line of sight, he heads for the entrance hall to get the ring box out of his jacket. He closes his fist around it and slips it into his pants pocket. It sits heavy for a moment. 

A burst of nerves bubble in his stomach and he heads for the bathroom to give himself a pep talk. He stares in the mirror for a few seconds. “You can do this,” he whispers, too afraid to talk any louder in case anyone accidentally hears him. 

He knows his love for Dylan is returned, there wasn’t any ever any question about that. He also knows that marriage is something they both want one day. Tyler just has never been sure when _one day_ actually is. 

It feels right, though. He got the ring a few months ago when Dylan said something that made Tyler stop in his tracks and think _I want to marry you_. Since then it’s felt _right_. He just hasn’t had the perfect moment. After a lot of thinking, he had figured there wasn’t ever going to be a _perfect_ moment to propose. 

When Dylan’s parents’ thirty year wedding anniversary came around and they said they were going to spend it on a three month vacation, Tyler had thought _this is it_. It was the perfect time to propose. And with Dylan’s entire family there, everything seemed to click into place for him.

_This_ was his ‘one day’.

Tyler nods at his reflection in the mirror and takes a deep breath to try and steady his heartbeat. He has nothing to worry about at all. 

Julia and Phoebe are in the kitchen together, their laughter making Tyler’s heart lighten even more. Neither of them see him as he steps back into the kitchen, and Phoebe presses a soft kiss to the side of Julia’s neck. It’s far too an intimate moment for him to witness, he decides. He makes his way back out onto the terrace, slipping back into his seat next to Dylan.

“Saved you a piece,” Dylan says, holding out a particularly ripe strawberry that Dylan has covered in chocolate sauce that he’s procured from somewhere. Tyler dips his head forwards and lets Dylan feed him the piece of fruit. The flavours burst on his tongue, mingling together in his mouth in the most delicious combination. 

Dylan swipes his thumb over the corner of Tyler’s mouth where some of the chocolate sauce lingers, keeping their gazes locked as he sucks the digit into his own mouth.

The moment is broken by Phoebe and Julia joining them again, sitting a little closer than they were before. 

Tyler thinks that now is the perfect time, before the conversation starts up again, and before he loses his nerve. He clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak.

“There’s something I–”

“I’d like to–” he says at the exact same time as Phoebe. She smiles at him and he just shakes his head at himself. “You first.”

“Thank you,” she says and she straightens a little in her seat. “You all know that Julia and I have been together for a few years now. And there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now…”

It only takes a moment for Tyler to feel like his world is shifting as he hears the beautiful words falling from Phoebe’s lips as she expresses just how much she loves Julia. 

There’s a ring in Tyler’s pocket, waiting to be put on the finger of the man he loves, and his moment is being taken away from him. 

“…Will you marry me?”

Julia’s face is wearing the same exact grin that Dylan is next to him as she says yes, accepting the proposal from her girlfriend. Phoebe’s hands shake slightly as she slides the ring onto Julia’s finger and noise erupts from the rest of the O’Brien family around him. He catches himself a moment later, joining in on the cheering that has Julia pulling away from her fiancée’s lips to smile at them all. 

Dylan is the first one around the table, somehow beating both of his parents to hug Julia and Phoebe, wrapping his arms around them both. Lisa and Patrick crowd them from either side, making a Julia and Phoebe sandwich. Tyler makes it to them just as Dylan looks up for him, their gazes catching. He can see how happy Dylan is for his sister and he knows that this isn’t his moment anymore. 

Tyler takes his phone out of his pocket and silently starts snapping photos of the moment. He knows that each of them will appreciate it later on. He sees Julia’s smile, the one that is identical to Dylan’s, and hopes that Dylan will be half as excited as she is when he finally proposes. 

Lisa goes inside and gets some more wine to celebrate, claiming that they can’t let this happy moment go untoasted. She’s followed into the house by Patrick a moment later, so Tyler takes this opportunity to say his congratulations to Julia and Phoebe. 

“It’s such a beautiful ring,” Tyler says as Julia extends her hand towards him. There’s a single diamond, twisted in a beautiful design that, even to Tyler, seems to fit Julia’s personality, and her and Phoebe’s relationship perfectly. 

“Thank you,” Julia says, the smile on her face unwavering. Phoebe whispers something in her ear and Julia ducks her head into Phoebe’s shoulder, her arm slung low around her new fiancée’s waist. 

“I’d better be your best man, Jules,” Dylan says with a wink. He steps closer to Tyler, a movement that he doesn’t even seem to realise he’s making. Tyler slings his arm around Dylan’s shoulders and pulls him closer.

“Of course,” Julia replies.

“I’ve got wine!” Lisa exclaims, brandishing a bottle in one hand, two glasses in the other. Patrick follows with four more glasses and he sets them down on the table. 

Once everyone has a glass of wine in their hands, they turn to face Julia and Phoebe. Lisa makes a short and sweet speech, saying how proud she is that her baby girl has found someone as amazing as Phoebe to be her wife. Patrick barely gets out a few words before he’s taking a deep breath, clearly holding back tears of happiness, and saying that he’s so happy for them both. 

“I don’t think there’s a girl, or boy, or anyone, on this planet that is better for my sister than you are, Phoebe,” Dylan says. “Welcome to the family!”

They all cheer their agreement, clinking their glasses together in a toast. Tyler raises his glass to his lips and takes a sip as Julia and Phoebe kiss once more. He’s so lucky to be sharing this happiness with them, he thinks. 

“Wait, Tyler, didn’t you want to say something earlier too?” Phoebe asks, turning to look at him. Which makes the rest of the O’Brien family turn to him, looking at him expectantly. 

“Uh,” Tyler utters, his pulse spiking at being put on the spot. “I-it doesn’t matter.”

“No, I interrupted you, too, it’s only fair you get to say what you wanted to,” Phoebe says kindly. 

Tyler looks around, standing in this loose circle with Dylan on his left, his hand tucked into the back pocket of Tyler’s jeans. It’s all so casual and there’s a complete absence of pressure to make this perfect. Not the kinds of pressure Tyler has seen other people do to themselves, and not the kinds that he’s been trying, and failing, to do to himself. 

He catches Dylan’s gaze, taking in how beautiful he looks just standing there. The light catching his eyes, his messy hair seeming lighter, and the happy, easy smile on his face.

This could still be his moment.

“Well,” Tyler says, clearing his throat. He loosens his hold on Dylan and sets his glass down on the table behind them. “Not to step on your moment or anything, but…” he sinks to one knee, the speech he had rehearsed in his head for more than a week now is completely gone. He catches the exact moment that Dylan realises what is going on and he slips the ring out of his pocket. “There’s no way I’m going to beat Phoebe’s speech, but, Dylan, I know I love you, and I’d be absolutely honoured if you would marry me.”

Dylan breathes out a ‘yes’ and all but tackles Tyler as he stands. He throws his arms around Tyler’s shoulders, keeping him close as he says ‘yes’ over and over again in Tyler’s ear. Their lips meet a moment later, Dylan’s hands on either side of Tyler’s face, guiding him in. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Dylan says emphatically. 

“I can’t believe we got engaged on the same day!” Julia says as they part. Her smile for her brother is identical to the one Dylan is wearing. 

“We are _not_ having a double wedding,” Dylan replies absently as he curls his hand into Tyler’s shirt. He turns his head, unable to stop grinning as Dylan exchanges quips with his sister. 

They have the same amounts of hugs and celebrations from everyone else as they gave to Julia and Phoebe. Tyler still can’t completely wrap his head around the fact that he’s _engaged_. He and Dylan are going to be getting married. 

“I love you so much,” Dylan says softly enough that only Tyler can hear him. “How long have you been planning this?”

“A while,” Tyler replies. “I didn’t think I’d be beaten by your sister’s girlfriend, though.”

Dylan snorts. “Great minds think alike and all that.”

Tyler draws Dylan in for another kiss, unable to keep his hands off his _fiancé_. He can’t stop smiling against Dylan’s lips, all nerves from earlier completely gone. Dylan will undoubtedly tease him later for being so nervous, but Tyler doesn’t mind. He has his arms wrapped around his fiancé and his future in-laws all celebrating with him.

He catches Phoebe’s gaze and gives her a soft smile. Great minds indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
